Alice Fischer
Alice Nicolette Fischer was born on 21st August, 2065 in Windermere, Cumbria to Celia Fischer. She is currently a sixth year student at Hogwarts and serves as the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor house, though she was a Hatstall, as well as the school’s resident biter (because that is most definitely a thing). Personality and Interests This is where stuff goes about Alice's headspace. History Early Life This is where stuff goes about the terror that was baby Alice. Pre-Hogwarts Stuff goes here. Hogwarts First Year (2076-2077) Coming soon: - Emma rescuing us from drowning in a fountain - SuperGlue things - Carnival with Selena + Emma, dragon merry-go-round riding and Sugarplum's - Selena Zabini-Riddle arguments and attempts to murder the demon pygmy puff - Sorting, Hatstall between eagles and lions - Quidditch and Selina the bat - One game against Hufflepuff - Homesickness Second Year (2077-2078) Coming soon: - Meeting Blue - Getting Frank and meeting Ella - Edric/Eve stalking - Shoving Edric into the Duck Pond - Catching snogging prefects in the corridor - Spying with Ella - Setting frogs free - Watching ducks and arguing with Selena - No Quidditch because gran is a slave driver and stuff Third Year (2078-2079) Coming soon: - Jake/Alec/Anya/Penelope/Tag/Landon/Lex stuff - Hogs Head minion meeting for Mortimer search - Yearbook scribe things - Melanie coming to Hogwarts - Piggit - Broken leg and Jake's lap train ride - The Biter evolves - Brooch/plant biting junk - Fake date with Theo - Attacking Umbrella Vinora with Vivi and Lex we r violent rawr - Pregame noodles - Scrimmage against Slytherin - Train trolleynapping with Lex and Aidan Fourth Year (2079-2080) Coming soon: - Quidditch and Captain stuff - Ice cream with Mo and Lex + train ride - Selina/Dylan things - Star catching with Mo + hitting him in the pretty face with bludger - Flying with West - Kitchen things and cookies - Grandpa + BoG election stuff - Becoming friends with Dora through Beezus, list things - Kissing happened, treehouse and cake - Astro/AR things - Detention we r rebels - trophy stealing - List of people bitten - Look who got a boyfrienddd Fifth Year (2080-2081) Coming soon: - Lex's birthday with Lottie and Aidan - Ascanius came - Selvi flat + Dylan meddles - Dora birthday + uncle stuff - Boys boys boys - Mo makes curry - Quidditch somewhere - Christmas/New Year's stuff - More boys - Cat stuff - West decorates a broomshed - Fright Fest, Glued-on-Goo - Slytherin stole our Quidditch Cup awwww - And dementors nbd - Loopy ice cream, sad syrupy stuff - Firth died - Attacks (common room twice/once during celebration, Fright Fest, RoR patronus thing, History of Magic) - The boyfriend macks on Bliss - Tower jumping with Mo and kersplomeleting - Dora makes waffles - Claw table at the feast - DADA with Dylan - OWLs Sixth Year (2081-2082) Coming soon: - DP internship (Junior Quidditch Correspondent) - Gawking at boys with Dora and Cat (pfft this never happened) - Festival date + visits to Selina's - New Quidditch official - HoM + Dora's sister what - Pajama Jammy Jam (Mattress Sliding FTW) - EBWEQBSC quiz bowl with Kaiden - Drumstragglers and Frenchies e'rrrrywhere - Bye bye Mo - Potions w/ Shaharazalm Unction - Halloween party things - Hogsmeade date thing - Christmas at Selina's - We got an ocelot - Charms with West - Anniversary thing Quidditch Gryffindor Quidditch 2076-2077 Team: Selina Skylar (fanficfanatict) Captain Ariella Adler (MagicGlitter) Grayson Bay (TSnitch) Alice Fischer (lemon) Gideon Gert (Macavity) Kacie Gert (Lady Marmalade) August Goldstein (DanialRadFAN01) Jordan Macey (CurlyPotter14) Anya Phillips (LilFox06) Alexandra Potter (Alex_Potter) Zack Tatum (vijaya) Game Results: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Alice played as Beater and hit no bludgers) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice was unable to play) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Alice was unable to play) Gryffindor Quidditch 2078-2079 Team: Selina Skylar (fanficfanatict) Captain Alice Fischer (lemon) Gideon Gert (Macavity) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Landon Hughes (JeshieRAWR) Dylan Jacobs (MagicalWorld) Jacob Keller (Syd) Tag Kildare (Team ronmione) Anya Phillips (LilFox06) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Ira Wilson (nups21) Game Results: '''Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice was unable to play) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Alice played as Beater and hit two bludgers) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Alice played as Beater and hit no bludgers) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Scrimmage - Slytherin wins (Alice played as Seeker, caught one snitch, and bit Dylan Montmorency) Gryffindor Quidditch 2079-2080 ''Team:'' '''Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Sarah Edwards (Princesspower) Christmas Goldman (Saz Hale) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Ellura Hardwicke (Macavity) Daphne Hughes (JeshieRAWR) Jacob Keller (Syd) Selina Skylar (fanficfanatict) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Zack Tatum (vijaya) Game Results: Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Alice played as Beater, hit one bludger, and bit Rawdon Vindictus) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Alice played as Beater, hit no bludgers, and bit Oakey Gunter) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Slytherin wins (Alice played as Beater, hit no bludgers, and bit Sierra Greingoth) Gryffindor Quidditch 2080-2081 Team: Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Sarah Edwards (Princesspower) Christmas Goldman (Saz Hale) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Mackenzie Jones (Danielle_Daugn) Ryan Myles (Nimmiii) Oichi Paulidine (Rosa Chispa Princessa) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Game Results: Staff vs. Students - Students win (Alice played as Beater, hit no bludgers, and bit Professor Sophia Bellaire) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice played as Keeper, blocked one shot, and bit no one) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Slytherin wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored two goals, bit Theo Kinsley AGAIN, and got hit between the shoulders with a bludger) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored three goals, bit Ethan McCarthy, and took a bludger to the back) Gryffindor Quidditch 2081-2082 Team: Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Abigail Campbell (Talikins) Sarah Edwards (Princesspower) Christmas Goldman (Saz Hale) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Jacob Keller (Syd) Tag Kildare (Team ronmione) Ryan Myles (Nimmiii) Anya Phillips (LilFox06) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Game Results: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Alice played as Beater, hit one bludger, and nearly bit one too- no people) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored two goals, and bit Derry Ferrier) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored one goal, and bit Marcus Branxton) Relationships Family Stuff goes here. Friends Stuff goes here. Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Students Category:Class of 2083 Category:Half-Blood Category:Yearbook Category:Hatstall Category:Daily Prophet